In prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,620, there is disclosed a mechanism for mounting a component, such as a CPU, below a support, such as the work surface of a desk or work station, which employs a support member fixed to depend from the support and a pair of straps for clamping the component upwardly against the support member. The support member is supported by a tradeway for horizontal sliding movement.
A somewhat similar mechanism has been sold commercially for several years by the assignee of the present application. In this prior mechanism, the support member is connected to a carriage for pivot movement about a vertically disposed axis and the carriage is slidably supported for horizontal movement by a trackway.
A drawback of the known mechanisms mentioned above is that they require the use of snap buckles to join ends of the strap, and the threading of the straps through such buckles for adjustment/component clamping purposes. Further, such mechanisms are restricted in design for use in supporting components of rectangular cross-sectional configuration, and more particularly, components of rectangular cross-section configuration with their major side surfaces or panels arranged to extend normal to the support.